earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukra
=History= Rukra's mother, Rahsha, a peon, gave birth to her in Elywnn Forest, an unusual birthplace for most orcs. She grew up in the Warsong Clan, and the peons shared the duties of raising her with her mother, as her father was unknown. Rahsha was a little different from the average Warsong, and while not the brightest, she was hard working and caring. Between her and the care given by the other peons, Rukra grew up considerably less violent than what was typical of a Warsong. Being the child of a peon, she never received much of an education, and her speech patterns still reflect that to this day. Rahsha fled with the Warsong when the Horde was scattered and defeated, taking her daughter with her; however the renegade lifestyle of the clan was not fit for raising children, and after Rahsha began to see the young, the sick, and the old succumb to the elements, she knew she had to do something to save her daughter. She left the clan, and found refuge in a secluded area of the wilds of Lordaeron. There she supported herself and her daughter as best as she could, though the winters were hard on the both of them. One morning the two were woken up by the sounds of other orcs talking. They explored the area around their makeshift home and found a group of orcs setting up camp. It didn't take long for the two to get filled in on what had been happening, the freeing of orcs from interment camps, the new leadership under Thrall, all of it. Elated, Rahsha pledged herself to this new Horde, bringing Rukra as well. Together they traveled with Thrall's Horde, reuniting with the Warsong Clan as well. They crossed to Kalimdor with the others, and from there traveled up through the Barrens, until finally they settled in the northern forests of Ashenvale. Most know of the events that followed. The angered Kal'dorei and their demigod Cenarius attacked the orcs for their destruction of the forests. In the heat of the battle, the call for more reinforcements was made, and many able-bodied peons were asked to take up armor and axes to supplement the troops. Rahsha was included in this number, and after taking Rukra to safety, she rushed into battle. Later, after the fighting subsided, the grunt Gronesh (an orc Rukra cared about as if he was her own father) returned from the battle and informed Rukra of the fate of her mother. Devastated over the loss, Rukra was inconsolable for several weeks. In the meantime Gronesh was appointed the head grunt of the newly established Splintertree Post. At a loss of how to help the young girl, he finally came up with an idea. To the utter surprise (and dismay) of the young grunts-in-training under him, Gronesh asked Rukra to train as a grunt. The peon girl refused at first, saying she was not strong enough or smart enough, but Gronesh insisted that it would do Rahsha's memory honor if Rukra trained to be strong and brave like she had. This sold the idea, and Rukra entered into the training program, moving to the grunt barracks. Furious over a peon being trained as a grunt, the young orcs played countless pranks on the girl. Rukra, who was considerably small for her age at the time, never really fought back, but endured the treatment throughout her training. After months of hard work she was made a grunt of Splintertree. Though many would think this would have caused the taunting and pranks to stop, this was hardly the case. Her fellow grunts continued the rough treatment, constantly getting her into trouble. Often times the post itself would suffer from these pranks, and Rukra was usually blamed for them. After several months an officer from Orgrimmar arrived at the post. He brought word that Thrall was unhappy with the situation and wanted Splintertree to shape up. After a fierce discussion with the officer, Gronesh was forced to reveal the one responsible for the problems at the post. Immediately the officer ordered Gronesh to take care of the problem by sending Rukra on what would essentially be a suicide mission. Appalled, Gronesh refused to do any such thing. He could not believe that such an order would come through Thrall, and he had suspicions that the officer was acting partially of his own accord. However he was backed into a corner, due to being of lower rank. In the end he agreed to the plan, but soon after the officer left he sought out Rukra and told her she had to leave Splintertree. At first the young grunt did not want to go, but after Gronesh convinced her that she would die if she stayed, she finally gave in. She packed her belongings and headed south aimlessly. She wandered for days until she reached the Barrens, and after several hours of walking through the grueling heat, she came upon the most unlikely thing to find in a wasteland: A bar. It was the Tavern of the Drunken Monkey, to be precise. Here she found the friendly faces of the Tauren Stonehoof Clan: Pazo, Leza, and Taurog. Through hard work helping out in the tavern she earned a place to stay. It wasn't long later that she was asked to become a part of the Drunken Monkey Brewery to work as a Rum Runner. From there she traveled various parts of Azeroth with the orc shaman Matok Zautok, whom she sees as a brother. During her time with the Brewery she came to know the Darkspear witch doctor Hukari Hexxen. Their courtship was brief and Rukra fell fast for the troll. It wasn't much longer that she became his mate, as well as turned up pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to twins, Tialoc and Tiuha, a boy and a girl. Her life since then has been a rollercoaster of ups and downs. She discovered her ancestry, and that she is of both the Warsong Clan and the Burning Blade Clan. She realized that she is easily susceptible to the blood fury, and can go into a berserker rage if she is not careful. Upon arriving in Outlands she was kidnapped to the Hellfire Citadel and put through the fel orc process. She escaped and wandered aimlessly until she was found by the young draenei, Phiaas, who then assisted Hukari and Idnawa in taking her to the Mag'har. There with the help of many shamans, she was purged of the fel taint and returned to normal. Life as a rogue ((The in-game name for the rogue version of Rukra is "Rukie")) After being returned to her original state, Rukra was left considerably weakened. She wasn't sure if her physical strength would ever return, and for a long time she felt inadequate and crippled. However, after speaking with the gnome rogue, Zimmy, who was a good friend of hers, she came to realize that she could still fight without brute strength. Through rigorous training she honed her agility and learned how to strike at opponents in the right places that would cause the most damage. After a few months of training she once again felt like she could fight. Also, to her great joy, she found that through her training she had built her strength back up to what it had been before being kidnapped. Thus now she can be seen in either plate or leather armor and fights as both a warrior and a rogue, depending on which style is better suited for a situation. While this seems like it would have made her happy, her life was still a mess. Around this time she broke things off with Hukari and separated from him due to reasons that she tends to not speak of. She was also hopelessly addicted to an herb that she had been given copious amounts of while she was a fel orc, in order to keep her sedated. Not sure who to turn to, she made a trip to Silvermoon to seek help. She knew of the Blood Elves and their addiction, and wanted to see if they had any advice to give on how to handle an addiction. Once there she met the young priest, Dathenar, and the two became fast friends.